Behind the Veil
by loonie lupin
Summary: /complete/Harry sait que Sirius n'est pas mort, mais il sait que également que l'Ordre ne voudra jamais l'écouter. C'est pour cela qu'il se décide, avec l'aide de sa Tante et de Luna, à agir... Que trouveratil derrière le voile?
1. chapitre 1

**Behind the veil**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Harry était allongé sur son lit, le regard vague fixé sur le plafond. Il n'arrêtait pas de ressasser ses pensées sur les événements de l'année écoulée, surtout sur ce qu'il s'était passé en juin dernier, au Département des Mystères. Il n'arrêtait pas de se repasser le film, pour voir ce qu'il aurait pu faire autrement, ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour tout changer.

Cette nuit-là, lors de la dernière semaine d'école, à la fin du dernier examen – ou plutôt pendant le dernier examen – Harry s'était endormi et avait eu une vision, une de celle qui lui permettait de voir les activités de Lord Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Il avait vu son parrain, en danger, en très grand danger, au sein du Ministère de la Magie, et il avait voulu y aller tout de suite.

Hermione lui avait dit que cela était possible que cela soit une fausse vision, une vision envoyée dans le seul but de le piéger. Alors, il avait cherché à savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Il avait, pour cela, essayé de contacter son parrain. Seulement, il était tombé sur Kreatcher, l'Elfe de Maison des Black. Celui-ci lui avait dit que Sirius était sorti alors Harry avait été convaincu que l'homme était bel et bien entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il s'était précipité.

Ses amis – non seulement Ron et Hermione, mais aussi Luna, Neville et Ginny – l'avait suivi sans la moindre hésitation. Mais il était apparu bien vite que tout cela n'était qu'un traquenard et les adolescents s'étaient retrouvés entourés par un groupe de mangemorts, venus là sous les ordres de leur Maître pour mettre la main sur une prophétie.

Harry et ses amis s'étaient battu avec acharnement, mais les mangemorts étaient nombreux, bien expérimenté et surtout ne redoutaient aucun sortilège, pas même les impardonnables. Ils avaient donc bien vite prit le dessus.

Heureusement pour eux, le Professeur Rogue s'était tout de suite rendu compte de la disparition de ses élèves et avait prévenu immédiatement les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et ceux-ci étaient conviés à leur rescousse. Seulement, cela avait eu des conséquences dramatiques.

En effet, cette altercation avait eu lieu, au dans la Chambre du Voile et la conséquence avait été que son parrain, après avoir été touché par un des sortilèges de sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange, et tombé au travers du rideau.

Bien sûr, Harry avait immédiatement voulu le suivre, persuadé que Sirius allait ressortir tout de suite, qu'il avait juste perdu l'équilibre et n'avait qu'à se relever et retraverser le voile, mais Rémus l'avait retenu. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, qu'il était mort. Et, quand il avait croisé le regard du meilleur ami de son parrain, il avait comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il y avait tant de tristesse dans ses yeux ambrés. Harry avait sentit son cœur se briser. Sirius était la seule personne qu'il considérait comme faisant réellement partie de sa famille et, maintenant, l'homme était parti.

Cela lui avait fait tellement mal, mais maintenant, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive, sa « famille » l'avait laissé tranquille et il avait en quelque sorte réussi à faire son deuil. En quelque sorte seulement.

Car, même s'il était vrai qu'il n'avait presque plus mal – presque, seulement, car il était encore triste, et qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, l'homme lui manquant terriblement. Mais ce n'était plus une douleur sourdre, insupportable… c'était devenu une part d'elle-même.

Mais on ne pouvait pas réellement dire qu'il avait fait son deuil, car faire son deuil voulait dire accepter la mort de la personne et Harry n'avait pas du tout accepter cette mort. Au contraire, il s'était persuadé que Sirius n'était pas mort, qu'il était… prisonnier.

Et il allait tout faire pour le retrouver, et le libérer. Coûte que coûte.

Pétunia se trouvait dans la cuisine de sa maison. Elle faisait la vaisselle alors que Vernon et Dudley, eux, venait de sortir, l'homme voulant apprendre à son fils toutes les ficelles de son métier.

Elle était relativement heureuse de cela car, depuis le début de l'été, elle n'avait cessé de penser à son neveu. En fait, pendant la dernière année écoulée, elle avait pensé au fait qu'il s'était battu contre un détraqueur, créature qu'elle savait horrible, pour sauver son cousin. Et maintenant, elle avait reçu cette lettre, cette lettre de Dumbledore lui contant les événements qu'avait vecus Harry.

Elle se sentait tellement horrible d'avoir traité son neveu comme elle l'avait toujours fait, lui qui avait déjà tant souffert. Elle avait aussi pu apprendre par le biais de cette lettre, des choses qu'elle avait toujours ignorée sur sa sœur. Comment avait-elle pu l'envier ? Comment avait-elle pu la considérer comme un monstre alors que Lily avait mis toutes ses forces à lutter contre le mal qui menaçait le monde ?

Seulement, maintenant, elle ne savait que faire. Elle aurait pu continuer à jouer la méchante marâtre, pour ne as éveiller les soupçons de son mari, car jamais celui-ci n'accepterait ce qui a le moindre rapport avec la magie, jamais il ne traiterait le pauvre Harry comme un être humain, même en sachant les épreuves par lesquelles celui-ci était passés, mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Si elle continuait à se comporter comme cela avec le fils de Lily, plus jamais elle ne pourrait se regarder dans un miroir.

Alors, dès l'arrivée à Privet Drive, une fois qu'il avaient eu récupéré le jeune homme à la gare de King Cross, elle avait supplié son mari de le laisser tranquille, prétextant avoir peur des représailles. Heureusement que Vernon était un véritable froussard et que cela avait eu pour effet de le convaincre immédiatement. Dommage que, par contre, elle n'avait pas eu jusque là beaucoup de temps seule dans la maison, parce qu'elle avait réellement envie de parler à Harry, de lui demander pardon, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'en voulait terriblement de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir par le passé.

Mais, aujourd'hui, elle allait enfin avoir l'occasion de le faire. Elle espérait simplement que son neveu allait l'écouter, qu'il n'allait pas lui demander de sortir même si, au fond, elle comprendrait parfaitement.

Soupira bruyamment, Pétunia reposa son dernier plat, s'essuya les mains sur son tablier, avant de l'enlever et de le reposer. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'escalier et monta silencieusement tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, même si elle avait déjà pensé à ce moment-là depuis des jours. Elle ne voyait toujours pas comment.

Arrivant devant la porte du jeune homme, elle frappa. La porte n'était pas fermée à clé, mais elle n'allait pas entrer sans y être invitée.

- Entrez ! appela le jeune homme.

Pétunia ne manqua pas l'étonnement dans la voix de Harry, ce qui était logique, puisque quand Vernon était là, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ses marques de respect. Néanmoins, elle netra pour se retrouver face à son neveu, assis sur son lit, ses deux yeux émeraude encré sur son visage.

- Bonjour Tante Pétunia, la salua-t-il poliment.

- Salut Harry ! Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ?

- Bien sûr, Tante Pétunia.

La femme prit la chaise du bureau et se mot devant lui.

- Ecoute, Harry. Je… je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait l'année dernière et m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai eu envers toi depuis le début.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise. Il cligna des paupières.

- Euh… C'est… c'est normal que j'aie fait cela pour Dudley. Il fait partie de ma famille, quand même.

Harry laissa de côté les excuses de sa Tante, ne sachant pas comment y répondre. Elle s'en rendit compte, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. A la place, elle continua de parler.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas changer d'attitude, mais si ton oncle me surprenait, je risquerais gros. Tu sais comme il est. Mais aussi, je voulais te présenter mes condoléances pour ton parrain. Si tu veux parler… enfin, je sais que je ne dois pas être la personne à laquelle tu te confierais le plus volontiers, mais saches que je serais là pour t'écouter.

- Euh…

Harry ne savait vraiment pas que dire, mais cela lui faisait tout de même très plaisir que sa tante se propose comme « confidente ». Seulement, il n'avait pas besoin de se confier sur la mort de son parrain car, selon lui, il n'était pas mort. Par contre, il aurait peut-être une chance d'arriver à mettre au point le plan auquel il avait penser pour le retrouver.

- Merci beaucoup, finit-il tout de même par dire. Seulement, je ne pense pas que mon parrain soit vraiment mort.

- Harry, je sais très bien qu'il est difficile d'accepter la mort-

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car il la coupa, sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

- Non, Tante Pétunia ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Quand je suis passé devant le voile, en arrivant au Département des Mystères, j'ai entendu des voix de l'autre côté, et je ne suis pas le seul, une de mes amies aussi les a entendues. Je ne pense pas que Sirius soit mort, il doit être prisonnier de ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté.

La Tante de Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Mais alors… personne ne va essayer de le secourir ?

- Si ! Moi…

- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

- J'avais bien une idée en tête, depuis un bon bout de temps, mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir la mettre au point. Seulement, si tu acceptes de m'aider, j'aurais peut-être une chance.

Il la regarda avec des yeux suppliants et elle ne put y résister. Elle voulait aider son neveu du mieux qu'elle pouvait et s'il voulait lui demander quelque chose, elle n'allait tout de même pas refuser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je fasse ? demanda-t-elle.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien aller à Londres ?

Pétunia écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'aurais besoin de quelque chose sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Mais je ne sais même pas où c'est ! se désola-t-elle.

Elle qui voulait aider Harry, elle s'en retrouvait incapable !

- Peut-être est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi et me le montrer ?

Il secoua négativement la tête et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait pensé que son neveu serait prêt à tout pour retourner dans la magie, mais apparemment, elle s'était trompée.

Il se chargea bien vite de la détromper en lui expliquant la véritable raison de son refus.

- Des gens me surveillent vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ce que je fais. Mais je peux t'expliquer où c'est et te dire quoi acheter.


	2. chapitre 2

**Behind the Veil**

****

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 1**

Marrypier : voilà la suite ! gros bisous !

Raziel Tepes : merci beaucoup ! gros bisous

Alinemcb54 : je te remercie beaucoup et gros bisous !

Patmol potter : je suis contente que tu aimes… mais si personnellement je trouve que c'est un peu ressemblant à beaucoup d'autre histoire, m'enfin c'est que mon avis. Et pour le chemin de traverse, tu verras comment réagira Pétunia (et pour sauver Sirius, c'est le sujet de la fic alors je ne vais pas le dire dès maintenant !) allez, bisous

Kloona : ce n'est pas que je n'accepte pas la mort de Sirius (car dans une autre fic, sous un autre pseudo, je l'ai laissé là où il est ) mais j'avais envie d'essayer une fois de le ramener… et moi aussi j'aime bien quand Pétunia est plus gentille (en tout cas après le tome 5) et pour le plan, je ne peux pas tout révéler maintenant, il n'y aurait plus d'histoire ! allez, bisous

Godric2 : j'espère que tu trouveras toujours que ça va dans la bonne direction, mais je ne suis pas sûre, par contre, que tu vas continuer à trouver cela plausible, après ce chapitre (vu comme se comporte Pétunia)… allez, j'espère que ça te plaira ! bisous

JulietteD : ouais, un peu d'espoir, mais je doute réellement que JK fasse revenir Sirius, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense qu'elle ne va pas s'amuser à faire revenir un personnage qu'elle vient de tuer… enfin, seul le tome6 nous le dira, quand il sortira ! allez, gros bisous !

Lysbeth-Beriawen : merci et gros bisous !

Darky Obscure : merci beaucoup ! grosses bises !

**Chapitre 2**

Ce fut le lendemain matin, lorsque son mari et son fils eurent quitté la maison, que Pétunia Dursley se mit en quête du Chaudron Baveur, le pub dans lequel elle était sensé trouver l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Heureusement, elle était déjà venue devant avec Lily, quand celle-ci avait besoin d'acheter ses affaires scolaires, alors elle était capable de voir l'entrée, contrairement à ce que son statut de moldu aurait voulu.

Seulement, il fallait qu'elle demande de l'aide si elle voulait pouvoir passer le mur qui empêchait de rejoindre l'avenue marchande sorcière.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, appela-t-elle en s'adressant à Tom, le barman du Chaudron.

- Oui, Madame, que puis-je pour vous ? Vous voulez une chambre ? Ou alors, vous…

- Non, non, l'interrompit-elle brusquement, ne voulant pas perdre de temps en conversation inutile. Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'aider à me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Tom la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Cette femme ne savait donc pas comment est-ce qu'elle devait faire pour se rendre sur le Chemin ? C'était tout sauf normal. En général, ce que la plupart des gens trouvaient le plus difficile, c'était bien de trouver l'entrée de son bar, mais une fois que cela était fait, ils n'avaient plus aucun problème.

- Elle se trouver juste derrière, lui indiqua-t-il tout de même, en montrant la direction exacte.

- Je le sais…. Seulement, voyez-vous, je ne suis pas vraiment une sorcière, murmura-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Tom, s'attirant les regards de quelques clients.

En voyant le regard de Pétunia, qui lui disait clairement qu'il fallait qu'il parle un peu moins fort parce qu'elle ne voulait pas attirer trop l'attention, Tom s'empressa de faire signe aux gens de retourner à leur verre.

Il reprit plus bas.

- Comment cela, vous n'êtes pas une sorcière ?

Elle lui expliqua alors qu'elle venait de la part de son neveu, que celui-ci n'avait pas le droit de venir se promener sur ordre exprès de Dumbledore, mais qu'il avait absolument besoin de quelque chose alors, comme elle n'avait rien à faire, elle s'était proposée pour venir le chercher à sa place.

Tom sembla satisfait de l'explication qui lui avait été fournie et il marcha avec elle jusqu'au mur pour lui ouvrir le passage, avant de lui dire au revoir et de retourner se planter derrière son comptoir.

Pétunia, par contre, s'était complètement figée une fois arrivée de l'autre côté de la barrière. L'avenue était splendide et pleine de vie. Il y avait du monde partout, la plupart des personnes habillées de robes sorcières, mais elle n'était tout de même pas la seule à être vêtues de vêtements moldus.

Elle avançait lentement, regardant partout autour d'elle, ne savait où elle devait porter son attention, totalement émerveillée, comme un enfant qui pénétrait pour la première fois à l'intérieur d'un magasin de jouets.

C'était tellement beau ! Elle regrettait réellement tous les ignobles préjugés qu'elle avait pu avoir sur les sorciers. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été obstinée ! Elle serait venue sur cette allée spectaculaire depuis le tout début.

Enfin, elle se reprit, en secouant la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle pense à la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici. Ce n'était pas pour faire du tourisme qu'elle était venue ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle se mette en quête de ce que Harry lui avait demandé.

Soupirant, elle se dirigea alors vers un des passants, qui se trouvait plutôt être une passante. Elle avait environs une quinzaine d'année, c'était sûrement une élève de Poudlard. Pétunia se demanda brièvement si elle connaissait Harry, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la réponse. Elle l'aborda finalement.

- Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, mais pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve la banque de Gringott, s'il vous plait ?

La réaction de l'adolescente ne se fit pas attendre. Elle la regarda comme si une paire de cornes lui était soudainement poussée. Comment pouvait-on ne pas savoir où se trouvait la banque la plus célèbre et la plus sécurisée du monde sorcier ? Néanmoins, malgré son étonnement, la jeune fille indiqua à Pétunia le chemin qu'il lui fallait suivre pour accéder à sa destination.

- Merci beaucoup !

La Tante de Harry se remit donc à marcher et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'arriver dans le hall principal de la banque. Elle fut surprise pas le soudain manque de bruit. En effet, le silence était tel qu'il en devenait presque assourdissant.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et supprima un sursaut quand elle vit le physique… particulier, dira-t-on, des employés. Ce n'était pas des êtres humains !

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, pas très sûre de la manière dont les aborder et c'est d'un pas mal assuré qu'elle se dirigea, sur la pointe des pieds, vers le gobelin qui semblait être le chef des lieux.

Elle s'arrêta devant le guichet et attendit qu'il finisse ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Après deux ou trois minutes où il continua à griffonner des chiffres sur du papier, il daigna enfin lever les yeux et s'intéresser à Pétunia.

Remarquant le regard des plus noirs que lui jetait la créature, la femme expliqua rapidement ce qu'elle voulait.

- Mon neveu m'a chargé de lui retirer de l'argent, s'il vous plait. Il s'agit de Harry Potter.

- Et Madame aurait-elle la clé de Monsieur Harry Potter ?

- Euh… oui ! oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle en fouillant son sac.

En effet, quand Harry avait demandé à sa tante de lui ramener quelque chose du Chemin de Traverse, il lui avait également laissé la clé de son coffre à la banque pour qu'elle puisse retirer l'argent dont elle avait besoin. Après tout, Pétunia n'avait pas d'argent sorcier et on ne pouvait payer avec des livres sur le Chemin.

Elle finit par la trouver et la tendit au gobelin. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le petit chariot s'arrêtait devant l'entrée du coffre de son neveu et elle en descendit d'un pas chancelant. Elle tendit à la créature devant elle ce qu'elle lui demandait, se retrouvant bientôt à entrer dans le coffre rempli de pièce d'or de Harry. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant d'argent de sa vie ! Elle n'avait jamais su que James et Lily étaient aussi riche que cela !

Enfin, elle n'était pas là pour vérifier l'état du compte en banque de son neveu, mais pour retirer un peu d'argent. Elle ne savait pas exactement la somme dont elle avait besoin, ni ce que représentaient les différentes pièces de monnaie, alors elle en prit un peu de chaque sorte et les mit dans une petite bourse.

A nouveau, elle se retrouvait dans la rue principale et cherchait, maintenant, le magasin que lui avait recommander son neveu. Lui-même n'était pas sûr qu'il contenait ce qu'il cherchait mais, même si cela n'était pas le cas, il lui avait dit que le tenancier se ferait très certainement une joie de lui indiquer où elle devait chercher.

Tout en se dirigeant entre les boutiques, prenant tout de même le temps de regarder ce que l'on pouvait trouver. Elle finit par tomber sur un marchant de journaux.

- La Gazette du Sorcier, lut-elle à voix haute.

- Vous voulez un exemplaire, Madame ? demanda l'homme.

Elle hésita. Après tout, c'était l'argent de Harry, pas le sien. D'un autre côté, un journal ne devait pas être bien cher et au moins, il serait capable de savoir un peu ce qu'il se passait dans son monde.

- Oui, s'il vous plait !

Elle paya alors le journal et recommença sa marche, tout en le feuilletant. Les gros titres parlaient surtout de morts, d'attaques diverses. Apparemment, maintenant que le Ministère avait enfin reconnu le retour de Voldemort, et que celui-ci le savait, il n'avait plus besoin de faire profil bas. Il se préparait à mener une guerre encore plus sanglante que la première. Elle ne manqua pas de voir les articles mentionnant le nom de Harry et s'empressa de les lire.

- Jeune homme tout à fait étonnant, fit une voix par-dessus son épaule.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement pour faire face à un homme, grand, barbu, aux yeux bleu clair.

- Dum… Dumbledore ? bégaya Pétunia, semblant le reconnaître.

C'était mauvais, très mauvais ! Comment allait-elle expliquer sa présence ici sans faire du tort à Harry ? Ho ! Ce n'était vraiment pas bon du tout la tournure que prenait la journée de Harry.

L'homme lui fit un sourire mi-envoûtant, mi cruel.

- Effectivement, mais peut-être pas celui auquel vous penser.

Elle frissonna en entendant le ton suave du vieillard. Non, il n'avait vraiment rien d'Albus Dumbledore, à part peut-être l'apparence. Il lui faisait peur.

- Excusez-moi, je dois y aller.

Elle dégagea vivement son bras de l'emprise de l'homme et partit d'un pas vif. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire beaucoup de chemin car l'homme la rappela.

- Pétunia !

Elle se retourna pétrifiée. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne lui avait dit son nom ! Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait le savoir ? Elle ne l'avait pourtant rencontré, ou du moins pas qu'elle s'en rappelle !

- Dites à votre neveu que je suis très impatient de le rencontrer enfin… bonne journée !

Il disparut alors dans un tourbillon de lumière verte et la pauvre Pétunia resta en plan dans la rue, sous le regard blasé des passants qui, eux, était habitué à ce genre de « disparition ».

Blanche, elle se retourna et se dirigea, d'une démarche mal-assurée, vers la boutique d'artefact magique en tout genre. Elle y fut accueillie par un jeune vendeur absolument charmant.

- Bonjour Madame ! Vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme !

Cela sembla sortir Pétunia de son état de transe et elle secoua la tête et offrit un sourire à l'homme.

- Oui, oui…. Ne vous en faites pas…

- Alors, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il, rassuré sur l'état de santé de sa cliente.

- Euh… une pensine, si vous en avez ici…

Le vendeur s'empressa de la rassurer et lui demanda toutes sortes de renseignements sur la taille, la capacité de contenu. Bien sûr, Pétunia n'y connaissait rien alors elle laissa l'homme la conseiller et au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, l'achat était fait et elle avait mémoriser les avertissements sur l'utilisation de l'objet.

- Merci beaucoup ! Au revoir !

- Au revoir, Madame ! Bonne journée !

La tante Pétunia sortit alors du magasin et recommença à errer dans l'allée magique. Maintenant qu'elle avait acheté ce qu'elle devait, elle pouvait se permettre de faire un peu de lèche-vitrine.

Pendant au moins une heure, elle se promena entre les différentes boutiques. Alors qu'elle se préparait à rebrousser chemin et à passer l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur, elle fit un brusque virage et alla se cacher derrière la maison la plus proche. Elle avait reconnu deux des sorciers qui les avaient accueillit elle et Vernon à la gare.

Elle capta alors des bribes de conversation.

- Je suis sûr que Harry doit aller mal ! Je voudrais tant lui rendre visite !

- Rémus ! Tu sais bien que si tu y vas, il va te poser des questions et tu seras obligé de lui dire non. Et tu seras trop tenté de le ramener.

- Mais Mollie ! Il vient de perdre son parrain…

- … et il s'en sort tout à fait bien ! Laisse tomber, Rémus, Dumbledore ne sera jamais d'accord et s'est beaucoup mieux comme cela !

pétunia entendit l'homme soupirer et elle pouvait vraiment dire qu'il était triste mais il n'argumenta pas plus. Elle sourit légèrement, contente de voir que quelqu'un se souciait vraiment de son neveu, et qu'elle ait une conversation intéressante à raconter à Harry.


	3. chapitre 3

**Behind the Veil**

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 2**

Alinemcb54 : merci beaucoup ! gros bisous

Marrypier : voili, voilà ! le prochain chapitre est là ! bisous

Hermionedu69 : vraiment contente que ça te plaise, mais je ne crois pas que la longueur du chapitre va te convenir…. Allez, biz'

JulietteD : en fait, je l'ai dit dans le chapitre 2, elle achète une pensine. Je pense que ça doit être vrai, par contre, pour le titre du prochain HP, c'était aussi dans les journaux. Et désolée pour les accords, c'est juste que je mets déjà tellement longtemps pour poster que si je relis, je ne posterais jamais ! bisous

Mariana : bah c'est pas grave si c'est cours, ça fait tout de même plaisir ! alors, merci beaucoup et gros bisous

Patmol potter : bah, il faut quand même prouver que Pétunia soit bonne à quelque chose ! et pour Rémus, tu as raison, il est du côté des gentils (ça peut pas être autrement avec moi) et oui, tu as aussi raison, il voulait le ramener chez les Black…. Et pour l'homme, tu verras dans quelques chapitres, je ne vais tout de même pas révéler toute l'intrigue… bisous

**Chapitre 3**

Quand elle rentra chez elle, Pétunia alla directement porter l'objet demandé dans la chambre de son neveu, où celui-ci l'attendait avec grande impatience. Il déballa l'item comme s'il s'était s'agit de quelque chose en cristal. Quand il l'eut fait, il sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ? demanda la femme.

- Voir ce qu'il y a derrière le voile.

Il l'avait dit en murmurant, mais elle avait parfaitement compris le sens de ses mots. Cependant, alors que Harry sortait sa baguette, elle l'arrêta. Elle voulait d'abord lui raconter certaines choses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais alla d'abord tirer les rideaux, de manière à être sûre que personne ne puisse les voir depuis l'extérieur. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'un membre de l'Ordre surveillait en permanence les faits et gestes de son neveu, Pétunia avait sans cesse l'impression d'être espionnée.

Elle commençait réellement à comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir ses voisins lorsque elle les espionnait, c'est pourquoi, depuis l'été précédent, elle avait cessé de le faire.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange sur le chemin de Traverse, commença-t-elle à expliquer.

Puis, voyant qu'elle avait retenu l'attention de Harry, elle lui relata sa rencontre avec Dumbledore – l'autre Dumbledore – et ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Je ne savais pas que Dumbledore avait encore de la famille, médita Harry. Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a dit cela. Peut-être qu'il sera au QG.

- Aucune idée, mais tu feras attention, s'il te plait. Ce type m'a l'air… mauvais.

- T'en fait pas ! Il ne peut pas être pire que Voldie.

Pétunia hocha la tête, pas vraiment rassurée par les propos de son neveu. Mais, enfin, il avait vécu les situations les plus dangereuses que l'on puisse imaginer et il s'en était sortit vivant, alors pourquoi est-ce que cela ne serait pas la même chose cette fois-ci.

- Ouais…. Au fait, j'ai entendu deux des personnes qui étaient à la gare parler de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne m'ont pas vu. En tout cas, je peux te dire qu'il y en a un qui aurait bien envie de l'avoir le plus vite possible hors d'ici. Il avait l'air prêt à désobéir aux ordres de ton directeur pour y parvenir.

- Qui ? demanda Harry, étonné.

Pas beaucoup de personnes mettaient en doute les propos du grand Albus Dumbledore, pensa ironiquement Harry. C'était vrai que depuis l'épisode du Département des Mystères, il n'était pas en très bon termes avec le directeur. Il lui avait trop souvent mentit.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… son prénom doit être Rémus, à ce que j'ai entendu…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aimait beaucoup son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. C'était quelqu'un de si gentil, et compréhensible. On pouvait vraiment lui parler facilement. Mais quand il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, à la gare, ses yeux étaient empli de tant de tristesse. S'il ne retrouvait pas Sirius pour lui, il le ferait pour le Professeur Lupin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? demanda la Tante Pétunia, en voyant les yeux de Harry se voiler. Qui est-ce ?

Harry secoua rapidement la tête, chassant ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur sa mission !

- Le meilleur ami à mon parrain et un de mes anciens professeurs. Enfin… il faut que je commence maintenant.

- Mais ! Harry, ton oncle va renter très bientôt !

- Alors empêche-le de venir dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que je descende de moi-même ! Il faut que je le fasse le plus vite possible, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que l'Ordre va venir me chercher. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ça ne prendra pas très longtemps.

Pétunia hocha la tête et se décida à laisser son neveu tranquille pour qu'il puisse effectuer sa « mission » en paix, dans de bonnes conditions. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse attention à ce que ni Vernon, ni Dudley ne dérangent Harry. Bon, ce ne serait certainement pas trop dur. Le premier n'osait plus l'approcher depuis l'avertissement de ces sorciers, à la gare, et le deuxième en avait peur, n'ayant toujours pas compris eu ce n'était pas son cousin qui l'avait attaqué l'année précédente.

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa tempe. Heureusement que mettre les souvenirs que l'on voulait dans une pensine n'était pas répertorié comme un véritable acte de magie et pouvait être pratiqué par les sorciers de premier cycle. Il fallait bien que même les enfants soient capables d'évacuer leurs mauvais souvenirs.

Il l'avait tout de même vérifié en demandant à Hermione de lui envoyer « l'histoire de Poudlard », pour savoir ce qu'il lui était permis de faire. Sa meilleure amie n'avait été que trop contente de voir que Harry commençait à s'intéresser à la lecture et à ce livre magnifique qu'elle ne cessait de citer.

Il avait tout de suite trouver ce qu'il cherchait et avait posé de côté l'ouvrage.

- C'est partit, murmura Harry en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs, se concentrant sur ceux de la bataille de l'année dernière et il sortit pour le mettre dans la petite pensine.

Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés, et il regarda la surface argentée du récipient. Il n'avait plus qu'à plonger, mais il hésitait tout de même un peu.

Il n'avait aucun mal à s'infiltrer dans les souvenirs de Dumbledore, ni ceux de Rogue, mais la seule différence était qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre et que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait réellement envie de revoir. Mais, malheureusement, il était obligé.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez touche la surface du liquide, où un tourbillon l'emporta. Il retomba en plein milieu du Département des Mystères. Il était un peu secoué mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps : les mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre étaient déjà entrain de se battre alors il courut jusqu'à l'arche à travers laquelle Sirius était – ou allait – tomber.

Il observa le combat entre son parrain et Bellatrix Lestrange. Il vit al faute qu'avait fait l'homme, celle de se croire trop fort, et il le vit tomber sous la puissance du sortilège de la femme. Dès qu'il eut franchi le rideau, Harry sauta à sa suite, s'entendant, lui-même, hurler au loin.

Le noir l'envahi pendant un long moment. Il entendait des murmures qu'il identifia comme étant les voix de Lupin et la sienne propre. Il se sentait glisser comme sur un tobogan et il espéra de tout cœur se retrouver au même endroit que son parrain. Mais, apparemment, son souhait fut exaucé car quand il se retrouva au bas de la pente, des bougies éclairaient la « pièce » ou plutôt, l'endroit, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une cage qu'autre chose.

Même dans la faible lumière, il arriva à distinguer la silhouette du corps de son parrain. Il se précipita vers lui, ne le vont pas bouger, mais il vit ensuite sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme long et régulier de sa respiration. Il devait tout simplement être assommé par la suite.

Après tout, si lui avait décidé de sauter, Sirius était tombé dans un mouvement et avait été pris de cours, il avait donc dû se cogner la tête contre quelque chose et perdre connaissance. Mais, le principal, c'était qu'il était encore en vie et, donc, il y avait moyen de le sauver. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre une suite à son plan au point.

Seulement, pour pouvoir le faire, il fallait qu'il sache au plus vite ce qu'il s'était passé d'autre pour que son parrain soit totalement incapable de revenir dans leur monde par ses propres moyens, car il serait bientôt trop tard.

En haut, il se lancerait dans très peu de temps à la poursuite de Bellatrix et il serait donc attiré hors de cet endroit, étant beaucoup trop éloigné de son « double ».

Mais il vit une silhouette sombre se dessiner dans les profondeurs de la grotte et venir vers son parrain. Elle portait un capuchon qui recouvrait aussi son visage et il fut donc incapable de voir qui c'était, mais l'aura qu'il dégageait était froide comme la mort. Harry se sentit frissonner malgré lui. Il se serait cru face à un détraqueur, mais n'entendant pas le moindre son, ni ne ressentant aucune sensation de malaise comme s'il allait s'évanouir, et il en déduisit donc que ce n'était pas une de ces créatures.

Il vit l'ombre prendre Sirius par les chevilles et le tirer à une vitesse incroyable. Il devait avoir une force herculéenne !

Harry le suivit un bout, jusqu'à une cage où il vit la silhouette mystérieuse enfermer son parrain, une fois que cela fut fait, elle releva la tête et Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux briller d'un éclat glacé, renforcé par le bleu-gris de leurs iris. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu une telle couleur, mais pas dans les mêmes yeux. Il y avait beaucoup trop de cruauté à l'intérieur, il s'en serait rappeler.

Cette personne, car il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un être humain, le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme s'il l'eut vu, semblant le mettre au défi, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la chose plus longtemps car une force invisible l'attira en haut de la pente qu'il avait dévalée quelques instants plus tôt et il se retrouva bientôt à se regarder courir derrière Bellatrix Lestrange alors que Rémus lui criait de revenir, sans qu'il ne l'écoute.

Cela lui faisait vraiment très étrange mais il suivit quand même jusqu'au mini duel, au-delà duquel il se retrouva brusquement dans sa chambre à Privet Drive, encore secoué par son voyage : il était blême, maintenant qu'il savait ce qui était arrivé à Sirius. Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille le chercher.

La main tremblante, il reprit sa baguette et remit son souvenir dans sa tête et reposa la pensine, l'asseyant sur son lit, avalant difficilement sa salive. Il ferma les yeux , se remémorant ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Son parrain était retenu prisonnier, dans une cage, au bas du « tobogan » derrière le voile du Département des Mystères par un homme, à la force exceptionnelle et aux yeux bleus – chose qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup – et il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve le moyen d'aller là-bas, si possible pas seul, et sans être vu par la personne qui était sensée le surveiller sur ordre express de Dumbledore.

Ça allait être « facile » !


	4. chapitre 4

**Réponse aux reviews : chapitre 3 **

Kloona : voilà la suite ! et désolé, ce n'est pas encore maintenant que tu sauras si Siri va bien ou non (mais bientôt, je te le promets !) allez, bisous

Sousou : merci ! biz

Gaelle griffondor : contente que cela te plaise ! bisous

Marrypier : merci beaucoup et voici la suite ! bisous bisous

MPZT : ouah ! contente que cela te plaise à ce point, et j'espère bien que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! bisous

Patmol potter : bah… t'a beau dire que ta review est courte, c'est la plus longue que j'aie eu pour ce chapitre ! et sinon, qui c'est si c'est Dumbledore qui retient Sirius… je crois qu'on va très bientôt le savoir (mais pas dans ce chapitre, désolée) allez, bisous

**Chapitre 04/08**

_Chère Luna,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que l'expédition avec ton père pour trouver les Ronflacks Cornus s'est bien déroulée._

_Je sais que cela doit te paraître bizarre que je t'écrive, mais je te considère maintenant comme une amie, au même titre que Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville. Après tout, tu m'as prouvé, l'année dernière, que tu étais vraiment quelqu'un en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Tu t'es tenu à mes côtés, alors que beaucoup de personne que je connaissais bien plus que toi m'ont tournés le dos. Et pour cela, je te suis vraiment reconnaissant._

_De plus, tu m'as suivi sans hésiter aux départements des mystères alors que tu ne savais même pas qui je voulais sauver, risquant de te faire renvoyer, ou même tuer. C'est la preuve d'une grande fidélité._

_Mais j'ai aussi une proposition à te faire et surtout réfléchit bien avant de me donner ta réponse et ne te sens pas obligé d'accepter, je veux que tu le fasses que si vraiment tu le veux._

_Ce que je voulais te demander, c'était de revenir avec moi au département des mystères pour secourir Sirius. Je sais que tout le monde dit qu'il est mort, mais j'ai pu aller de l'autre côté du voile avec une pensine et j'ai vu ce qui lui était vraiment arrivé._

_Bien sûr, j'irai l'encontre des ordres de Dumbledore. Je préfère te prévenir pour ne pas que tu aies des problèmes pour des choses que tu ne savais même pas. Si tu viens, je te promets de ne pas te mettre en danger. Je serais le seul à passer de l'autre côté du voile, mais ce serait bien si quelqu'un attendait en haut au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal._

_Je compte y aller demain soir donc, si tu veux venir, je t'attend à onze heure dans le petit parc à Privet Drive, Surrey (y'en a qu'un !) Je t'attendrais sous ma cape d'invisibilité, jusqu'à onze heure trente, mais pas plus tard, parce qu'il faudra vraiment que j'y aille._

_Si tu viens, fait très attention à ce que l'on ne te voit pas. Ne préviens ton père que si tu es parfaitement sûre qu'il ne préviendra pas Dumbledore. Il m'empêcherait d'y aller. Et si tu ne viens pas, ce n'est pas grave, je comprendrais. Bon, je te laisse._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Harry P._

Harry reposa sa lettre, content de lui. Il espérait de tout cœur que Luna pourrait – et voudrait – venir parce que, sinon, il serait obligé d'aller là-bas, seul. Il ne pouvait contacter ses autres amis, qui seraient forcément au QG et la grand-mère de Neville respectait beaucoup trop Dumbledore pour laisser le jeune homme y aller. Elle avertirait immédiatement le directeur.

Il prit vite un morceau de parchemin et écrivit un rapide message aux membres de l'Ordre, leur disant que tout se passait bien, pour qu'ils reçoivent quelque chose après avoir vu s'envoler Hedwige.

Il attacha donc les deux lettres à la patte de la chouette et lui recommanda bien d'aller d'abord chez Luna et ensuite à Grimmauld Place. Elle ulula pour lui signifier sa compréhension. Harry la regarda s'envoler avant de descendre.

Le souper se passa dans un silence brisé que quelques fois par l'Oncle Vernon qui parlait à son fils, mais très peu. Harry, lui, ne pipait mot. Il essayait de trouver un moyen pour sortir de la maison sans être vu par la personne qui devait le surveiller ce jour-là. Il n'y arriverait jamais seul.

Il leva alors un regard vers sa tante, essayant de lui faire passer un message muet qu'elle sembla comprendre puisqu'elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, lui offrant un sourire discret. Le souper se finit bien vite et il remonta dans sa chambre, attendant l'arrivée de sa tante pour lui exposer son plan. Il espérait qu'elle serait d'accord pour l'aider, mais il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour cela, il espérait juste que le membre de l'Ordre tomberait dans le panneau, ce qui était déjà moins sûr. Tout dépendant de qui était là. Pourvu que cela ne soit pas Maugrey.

Deux coups furent frappé à sa porte et Harry se retourna vivement pour faire face à Pétunia qui entrait dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je voulais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour m'aider une dernière fois.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle, trop heureuse de pouvoir se racheter de toutes les méchancetés qu'elle avait fat subir à son neveu. Que voudrait-tu que je fasse ?

- Que tu détournes l'attention des membres de l'Ordre demain soir à 10h45, pour que je puisse sortir de la maison sans être vu.

Cela sembla faire l'effet d'une douche froide sur la Tante de Harry et elle écarquilla grands les yeux. Que voulais donc faire son neveu qui nécessite de sortir en douce ?

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Je veux retourner au département des mystères et passer de l'autre côté du voile pour libérer Sirius.

- Quoi ? cria Pétunia avant de plaquer les mains sur sa bouche. Écoutant si elle n0avait pas attiré l'attention de son mari.

Apparemment, celui-ci n'avait rien entendu.

- Harry ! C'est dangereux !

- Je sais, Tante Pétunia, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'aie de sauver Sirius. Et si je n'y arrive pas… je ne sais pas, mais je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. C'est comme un père pour moi. j'ai besoin de lui… je t'en prie.

Il avait fini son discours la gorge nouée, et sa tante avait les larmes aux yeux devant une telle preuve d'amour. C'était incroyable la façon dont Harry s'était attaché à l'homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis si peu de temps. Mais comment pouvait-elle refuser de l'aider, maintenant ?

- D'accord, Harry. Je trouverai un moyen de les faire entrer dans la maison pour que tu puisse sortir.

- Merci, Tante Pétunia. Merci beaucoup.

Elle lui offrit un sourire et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce avant que cela n'attire l'attention de Vernon et Dudley. Ils trouveraient cela bizarre que Pétunia commence à passer du temps dans la chambre de son neveu, tout à coup.

Le soir suivant, alors que l'heure approchait , Harry faisait les derniers préparatifs pour son expédition de sauvetage. Il prit un petit sac à dos et y enfuit de la ficelle, le couteau de poche de Sirius et une lampe torche ainsi que sa baguette. Il sortit aussi son balais - que Dumbledore lui avait renvoyé pendant les vacances – et sa cape d'invisibilité.

Une fois cela fait, il vérifia sa montre : 10h30. Dans un quart d'heure, sa tante allait commencer son numéro pour attirer les membres de l'Ordre et il devrait faire vite. Il se revêtit de sa cape et ouvrit les rideaux. Il avait son balais dans la main et il attendait. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression que madame Figg, sa voisine, devait l'entendre et cela empirait au fur et à mesure que l'heure fatidique approchait.

Finalement, il entendit sa tante hurler. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle sache si bien jouer la comédie. On aurait vraiment dit qu'elle était terrifiée. Il vit alors Tonks redevenir visible, et entrer dans la maison en courant, et il profita pour ouvrir la fenêtre et y passer, enfourchant son balais. Il s'envola incognito et survola le quartier sur quelques mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au parc. Il mit pied à terre et rejoignit les balançoires pour s'y asseoir en attendant la possible arrivée de Luna. Plus le temps passait et plus Harry commençait à croire que la jeune fille ne viendrait pas.

Mais, alors que onze heure et quart « sonnait », une voiture s'arrêta et il vit la petite sorcière aux cheveux blonds emmêlés en descendre. La voiture se remit en marche et Luna commença à avancer d'un pas rêveur, léger, en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et la recouvrit de sa cape, la faisant sursauter légèrement.

- Salut Luna ! salua Harry. Tu es venue ?

- Oui, tu voulais percer le secret du voile. Tu es la seule personne qui n'accepte pas la mort de ceux qui y passe. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider à trouver la vérité.

Son discours surprit le jeune homme mais il était vrai que Luna était quelque peu étrange, mais d'une gentillesse étonnante. Il se contenta alors de lui sourire en la remerciant.

- Et maintenant, il va falloir y aller. On va faire le chemin en balais, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas de venir derrière moi.

- Pas du tout…

Harry lui sourit une dernière fois puis enfourcha son balais, laissant à la jeune fille de monter aussi avant de taper du pied et décoller direction Londres, à l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie.

Ils y arrivèrent un peu plus de deux heures après, Harry ne se rappelant plus exactement du chemin, et étant obligé de faire attention à ne pas se tromper. Ils descendirent donc jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique délabrée et y entrèrent, donnant leur nom et la raison de leur venue. Heureusement pour eux, à cette heure-ci, le Ministère était vide et donc ils n'eurent aucun contrôle à subir.

Harry replia sa cape, la mettant dans son sac à dos et en sortir sa lampe torche, ne voulant pas utiliser la magie et alerter les gens du Ministère de sa présence en leur mur. Il prit la main de Luna dans la sienne aussi bien de façon à la rassurer que de sentir lui-même qu'il n'était pas seul. Elle n'eut pas l'air de s'en formaliser et ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence à la lumière du halo de la torche.

Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans le département des Mystères, se retrouvant à la croisée des chemins, des différentes portes. Tous deux eurent vite fait de retrouver celle derrière laquelle se trouvait l'arche, entendant les voix qui parlaient depuis l'autre côté de celui-ci.

Ils y pénétrèrent et la salle d'offrit à eux, vide et silencieuse, contrairement à leur dernier voyage.

Ils se regardèrent avant de marcher jusqu'au côté opposé de la pièce, s'arrêtant en face de l'endroit où Sirius était tombé. Ils s'y arrêtèrent et Harry s'accroupit, lâchant la main de Luna, et sortit ses affaires de son sac. Il prit simplement la corde et se retourna pour expliquer son plan à Luna.


	5. chapitre 5

**Réponse aux reviews : **

Les maraudeuses : et voilà, enfin la suite ! je sais que je mets long, désolé… bisous

Théalie : ok ! voilà ! bisous

Kloona : Et ben, maintenant tu peux voir ce qui est arrivé à Sirius ! et pour Luna, moi aussi je l'adore (y'a qu'à voir mon pseudo) et c'est pour cela que je voulais qu'elle soit là (même si elle n'apparaît pas beaucoup)… allez, bisous

Alinemcb54 : merci beaucoup ! gros bisous !

Ilys : et oui ! c'est fait exprès ! et j'espère que je ne t'aurais pas fait attendre trop longtemps ! gros bisous

Patmol potter : je suis contente que tu aies aimé la lettre ! je suis déjà pas très forte pour écrire mes propres lettres, alors pour celle de personnage de fiction, c'est encore pire ! et ne t'en fait pas, tu sauras bientôt ce que va faire Harry, très bientôt… bisous

**Behind the Veil **

**Chapitre 5**

Tonks arriva catastrophée à Grimmauld Place, là où avait lieu la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tous les enfants étaient dans la chambre mais les adultes étaient tous présents. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc vers elle.

- Je ne sais pas où est Harry ! haleta-t-elle. Il était ans sa chambre et puis j'ai entendu sa tante hurler de terreur alors je suis allée voir et l'instant d'après, Harry avait disparu.

Les réactions autour de la grande table furent variée. Mollie avait plaqué ses deux mains devant la bouche, les larmes aux yeux, pensant immédiatement aux pires. Plusieurs froncèrent les sourcils et Rémus paraissait totalement abattu, craignant que quelque chose ne soit arriver à l'enfant qu'il considérait comme son neveu.

Ce fut finalement Maugrey qui prit la parole.

- Vous croyez que ces saletés de mangemorts ont réussi à nous berner malgré les protections ?

Dumbledore allait prendre la parole, afin de répondre par la négative, mais une voix surgit de nulle part, les faisant tous sursauter.

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est le jeune Harry Potter qui a réussi à vous berner.

Tous se retournèrent vers l'origine de la voix, pour se retrouver face à un tourbillon vert qui laissa place à un homme. Beaucoup eurent des hoquets de surprise devant son apparence qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle du créateur de l'Ordre.

- Alberforth, dit simplement celui-ci.

- Salut frangin !

- Je suppose que tu sais où se trouve Harry, continua Albus sans se soucier des marques d'étonnement des autres.

- Oh Mais oui ! je sais très bien où il est. D'ailleurs, vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir. Je suis venu là pour vous permettre d'assister au… spectacle, finit-il avec un sourire carnassier, faisant apparaître une sorte d'écran géant.

Il se prépara à partir, mais se retourna une dernière fois.

- Et, avant que j'oublie, vous êtes incapable de sortir de cette maison tant que ce cher Harry n'aura pas… terminé.

Sur quoi, l'homme disparût dans un éclair vert, laissant les membres de l'Ordre totalement décontenancé et choqué : qu'est-ce qui allait arriver à Harry ?

La plupart se précipitèrent vers les sorties pour vérifier si elles étaient réellement scellées. Seul Rémus resta installé à table, sachant de part ses sens développés de loup-garou que l'homme n'avait pas menti. Seulement, il était très inquiet pour Harry. Qu'est-ce que le garçon allait faire ?

Il le savait, que jamais ils n'auraient dû laisser le jeune homme chez son oncle et sa tante. Il l'avait dit à Dumbledore ! Il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas le moment de le laisser seul. Mais non, il n'avait pas écoulés maintenant, voilà le résultat ! Plus personne ne savait où se trouvait le jeune garçon.

Mais sans prévenir, l'écran se mit en route et il put y voir Harry. Seulement, ce qu'il vit n'était pas du tout pour le rassurer.

- Oh ! Mon Dieu ! articula-t-il en murmura Albus.

Le directeur de Poudlard se retourna et vint rapidement à ses côtés. Quand il vit l'image que lui montrait son jeune ami, l'étincelle de ses yeux s'éteignit, son visage ne reflétant désormais que sa vieillesse. Les autres aussi perdirent leur couleur. Même le Professeur Rogue semblait inquiet de la tournure que prenait les événements.

En effet, devant eux tous, sur l'écran, ils pouvaient voir ce que faisait Harry en ce moment. Il le voyait entrain de parler avec Luna, et derrière les deux jeunes, le voile du département des mystères…

- Voilà ce que l'on va faire Luna, expliqua Harry. Tu vas garder le bout de la ficelle ici et l'attacher solidement et moi, je vais attacher le deuxième bout à mon poignet. Ce sera la ruse du fil d'Ariane et je pourrais retrouver mon chemin sans problème. Je laisse toutes mes affaires ici, sauf ma baguette, je risque d'en avoir besoin. Si dans…

Il s'interrompit pour regarder sa montre : 2h.

- … Si dans 4 heures, je ne suis toujours pas revenu, tu pars d'ici en laissant tout et tu prends mon balais pour retourner chez toi, ou chez moi, ce qui est plus proche, et tu envoies un message à Dumbledore pour lui dire ce qu'il se passe.

- Très bien, Harry. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

- Certain. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie et puis, si quelque chose tourne mal, il faut que l'un de nous puisse avertir quelqu'un.

- D'accord…

Ils accrochèrent donc la corde là où ils avaient prévu de le faire et Harry se mit face au rideau. Juste au moment où il se préparait à sauter, il se retourna une dernière fois.

- Si tu dois contacter Dumbledore, je prends toute la responsabilité de ce que l'on a fait.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il sauta sur le toboggan et se laissa glisser, baguette à la main. il ferma les yeux, priant pour que la corde soit assez longue, mais il se rappelait à peu près de la longueur qu'il avait descendu. Heureusement, ce fut le cas, et il n'eut pas le désagrément d'un poignet cassé, chose qui aurait été inévitable, la corde y étant attachée.

Il était un peu sonné par sa chute, mais il prit tout de même sa baguette et murmura le sortilège de lumière pour pouvoir voir où il allait. Il n'était pas du tout rassuré, mais néanmoins, il avança dans la même direction que lorsqu'il était dans la pensine. Il fit une ou deux centaines de mètre avant de voir briller au loin les barreaux de la cage alors il se mit à courir pour l'atteindre. Il ne tarda pas à distinguer son parrain, qui regardait la direction opposée. Il sentit son cœur faire un bon : cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il voulait le revoir.

- Sirius ! s'écria-t-il en atteignant les barreaux.

L'homme sursauta comme s'il avait été électrocuté et se retourna vivement vers la direction de la voix. Harry ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit les yeux de l'homme se poser sur lui, malgré son état déplorable. Il ressemblat plus à la personne qu'il avait vu dans la cabane hurlante en fin de troisième année, qu'à celui qu'il avait quitté en juin dernier.

- Harry, murmura l'homme, d'une voix rauque.

Cela devait faire des semaines qu'il n'avait pas parlé mais il y avait tellement d'espoir et de joie dans ses yeux que cela compensait tout ce qui manquait dans sa voix.

- Je savais que je pouvais te retrouver, malgré tout ce que les autres n'ont dit. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Malgré le bonheur de retrouver son parrain, Harry s'inquiétait tout de même de l'état de santé de l'homme. Il était totalement impossible de manquer l'apparence effroyable qu'il avait.

- Ca va, mentit Sirius. Cet endroit… c'est Azkaban sans les détraqueurs, avoua-t-il tout de même.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais te sortir de là !

Le ton de Harry se voulait rassurant, mais il n'était pas certain d'y arriver. Après tout, il n'avait aucune idée des sortilèges qui avait été mis sur la cage. Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées, au moment où il sortait sa baguette, une voix retentit derrière lui.

- Cela ne marchera pas.

Harry et son parrain sursautèrent et regardèrent dans la direction de la voix. Le jeune sorcier remarqua immédiatement que c'était l'homme de la pensine. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il put voir son visage car il ôta sa capuche. La mâchoire de Harry se décrocha : Cet homme était le portrait caché de Dumbledore !

- Vous êtes l'homme qu'a rencontré ma tante ? arriva-t-il quand même à demander, alors que les sourcils de Sirius se fronçaient et qu'il approchait pour être le plus près possible de son filleul.

- Effectivement, Monsieur Potter. Je vois qu'elle vous a bien transmis mon message. Mais je crois qu'elle m'a, au départ, prit pour mon très cher frère.

- Vous êtes le frère de Dumbledore, en déduisit Harry.

Sirius chuchota à l'oreille de son cadet qu'il n'avait jamais su qu'Albus avait un frère. Mais, apparemment, il ne fut pas assez discret car Alberforth sembla entendre.

- Je crois qu'il préfère oublier qu'il a, un jour, eu un frère. Que voulez-vous, nous sommes très loin d'avoir les mêmes opinions sur tout.

Harry et Sirius continuaient à fixer le nouvel arrivant avec méfiance. Contrairement à ce que l'aura de son frère dégageait. Il semblait… hostile.

- Comment est-ce que je peux faire pour libérer Sirius ? risqua courageusement Harry.

- Je suis le seul qui puisse ouvrir cette cage. Je ne demande pas grand chose en échange, rajouta-t-il devant la mine déconfite du jeune sorcier. Seulement…un marché.

A Grimmauld Place, tout le monde avait cru tomber des nues quand ils avaient vu que Sirius tait en vie. Rémus avait presque été euphorique. Presque, car il savait que Harry, ainsi que son meilleur ami, était toujours derrière le voile et, donc toujours en danger. Mais tous avait vite déchanté en voyant apparaître Alberforth Dumbledore. Et, à présent que ce « marché » avait été demandé, ils étaient réellement en soucis, surtout Albus.

- Il ne faut pas qu'il accepte, murmura-t-il, assez fort pour que les autres entendent. Les marchés d'Alberforth sont toujours à double-tranchant et il ne libérera pas Sirius pour rien.

Autant dire que les paroles du président de l'Ordre n'avait pas pour effet de rassurer les autres et qu'ils ne quittaient plus l'écran des yeux, voulant savoir ce qu'allait faire Harry, même si tous connaissaient déjà la réponse.

- Très bien, quel marché ?

- Vous avez trois épreuves à passer. Si vous les terminez, je libère votre parrain sans aucune résistance, sinon vous resterez, vous aussi, enfermé.

Sirius fut secoué par ces paroles et il s'empêcha de dire – ou plutôt d'ordonner – à son filleul de refuser, de sortir et de ne pas se soucier de lui, mais Harry n'écouta pas.

- J'accepte.


	6. chapitre 6

**Réponse aux reviews **

Hermione2005 : bah oui, il a accepté ! (sinon y'aurais plus d'histoire) enfin, voilà la suite ! bisous

Ilys : et bien, voilà la suite ! bisous

Raziel Tepes : euh… je ne sais pas si après cela, tu voudras toujours que Alberforth soit le mentor de Harry… allez, bisous

Kaorou : merci ! gros bisous

Théalie : la voici ! gros bisous

BBjaguar : je suis contente que mes fics te plaise et tu vas savoir les épreuves ! bisous

Gaelle griffondor : grand merci ! gros bisous

Kloona patmol : et ben oui, il est vivant ! allez, gros bisous

Britany LovArt : mais voyons, c'était le meilleur moment pour couper ! allez, bisous

Alinemcb54 : bah non, j'ai pas honte ! allez, gros bisous

**Behind the Veil ** **Chapitre 6**

Alberforth sourit diaboliquement alors que Sirius, tout comme les membres de l'Ordre, commençait à désespérer. Comment est-ce que Harry allait réussir à passer les épreuves ?

- Harry, tu n'aurais pas dû accepter, se désola Sirius. Tu risques de rester coincé ici, à présent.

- Je préfère rester ici, avec toi, que là-haut, sans toi. Tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi. Dites-moi quelles sont les épreuves ?

Sirius resta muet de stupeur devant une telle déclaration et Alberforth, ne montrant aucune émotion, se contenta de répondre à Harry.

- Laissez votre… corde ici. Enlever vos baskets et suivez-moi, sans votre baguette. Vous saurez bien assez tôt quelles seront les épreuves que vous devrez traverser.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais fit tout de même ce qui lui était demandé. Il enleva ses chaussures rapidement – ainsi que ses chaussettes – puis défit la corde à son poignet pour l'attacher à l'un des barreaux de la cage.

- Surveille qu'elle ne se détache pas, s'il te plait. Demanda-t-il à Sirius.

Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête pour répondre et souhaita bonne chance à son filleul, lui recommandant bien de s'arrêter si les épreuves étaient trop compliquées, ne voulant pas sa mort sur la conscience. Harry acquiesça, mais au fond de lui même il savait que jamais il ne renoncerait à sauver Sirius.

* * *

Les membres de l'Ordre, à l'intérieur de Grimmauld Place, étaient totalement paniqué alors qu'ils voyaient Harry suivre Alberforth dans une pièce dont la porte de sortie était gardée par un montre dont il ne connaissait pas l'espèce, mais qui n'inspirait pas confiance. Comment est-ce que le jeune homme arriverait-il à passer.

* * *

- Cette épreuve consiste à passer devant mon petit animal de compagnie. Il résiste à tous les sortilèges que l'on apprend à Poudlard. Bonne chance.

Le vieillard partit et n'eut aucun mal à passer sans que la bête ne l'attaque. Il s'arrêta même devant et se retourna pour donner à Harry une dernière information sur la pièce.

- La cloche que vous voyiez là-bas permet à ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de « vieillir » plus vite. Vous n'avez qu'à dire de combien de temps vous voulez. Bonne chance !

L'homme sortit, laissant arry à son sort. Sachant que cela ne marcherait pas, il essaya tout de même d'avancer mais dut bien vite faire demi-tour quand l'horrible bête sortit ses griffes.

- Génial, murmura Harry entre ses dents. Les sorts ne l'atteignent pas, seul l'autre là peut passer devant. Oh ! Et y'a une cloche qui peut faire vieillir. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Il regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait faire et finit par apercevoir une table. Il s'approcha pour voir ce qu'il y avait dessus. Des ingrédients de potion !

L'esprit de Harry se mit à fonctionner à cent à l'heure, surtout lorsqu'il aperçut une robe de sorcier dix fois trop grande pour lui.

Une idée germa dans son esprit mais cela lui parût tout bonnement impossible. Impossible jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de la cloche.

- Une cloche qui permet de vieillir… chuchota-t-il, laissant un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé ? demande Mollie.

C'était un peu la question que tout le monde se posait. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient tellement inquiet qu'ils ne pensaient plus trop correctement. Mais Tonks finit par trouver.

- Du Polynectar ! s'écria-t-elle, faisant sursauter les autres.

- Pardon ? demanda Rogue, entendant le nom d'une de ses chères potions.

Dumbledore, lui, avait bien comprit et sourit malgré son inquiétude. Son élève allait prouver, en direct, ses capacités en potion :peut-être que Sévérus remarquerait enfin que le fils de son ennemi n'était pas si nul que cela dans sa matière.

- Il va faire du Polynectar, développa le directeur.

- Faites qu'il y arrive, pria Mollie.$

* * *

Se souvenant de son expérience en deuxième année, Harry commença à mélanger les divers ingrédients, se concentrant pour se rappeler les bonnes mesures. Une fois qu'il eut terminé la mixture, il prit son récipient et régla la cloche pour qu'elle « vieillisse » d'un mois alors que, pendant ce temps, il revêtait la robe que le frère de Dumbledore avait laissé pour lu.

Quand ce fut fait, il retourna vers la cloche et, une fois sûr que la potion était prête, la but d'une traite, affichant une grimace de dégoût.

Son corps ne tarda pas à changer et il put sans problème passer devant le monstre de compagnie d'Alberforth, pensant tout de même à prendre ses habits pour pouvoir se rechanger quand l'effet de la potion s'estomperait.

* * *

- Il a réussi la potion, constata Rogue, semblant tomber des nues.

Apparemment, il était possible que le jeune Potter réussisse une mixture sans faute. Alors comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'y arrive jamais en classe ?

- On dirait qu'il a plus de facilité quand personne ne passe son temps à le fusiller du regard, constata Rémus, un peu rassuré par le premier succès de l'adolescent.

Ce fut lui, cette fois, qui fut fusillé par le regard noir du Maîtres des Potions, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, reconcentrant toute son attention sur Harry qui venait de retrouver son apparence et son habillement normaux, suite à l'antidote offert par Alberforth pour lui faciliter la tâche qui l'attendait ensuite.

* * *

- Voyez-vous cette coupe, Monsieur Potter ? demanda la vieillard en désignant un bol, monté sur un pied, de laquelle des flammes s'élevaient.

Harry fit un signe de la tête, tout en regardant le sol sur lequel il fallait passer pour l'atteindre. Des braises brûlantes le recouvraient.

- Il contient une clé, qui vous permettra d'ouvrir la porte suivante qui se trouve au bout de ce tunnel de pics. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, cette épreuve est là pour tester votre résistance à la douleur. Bonne chance..

Il disparut ensuite dans un tourbillon de flamme verte, ne voulant pas risquer de se blesser en utilisant lui-même la porte. Harry se retrouva donc seul pour passer le chemin brûlant qui le mènerait à la coupe.

* * *

Dans sa cage, Sirius suivait également les exploits de son filleul. Autant il avait été content de voir que Harry avait passé la première épreuve, autant maintenant, il aurait espéré que celui-ci reste à la première et renonce. Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Mais il dut tout de même regarder le pauvre garçon s'engager sur les braises incandescentes pour arriver à la coupe.

* * *

Harry posa pied au sol, à la fin du chemin brûlant, avec délectation. Il avait eu tellement mal, mais il avait fait en sorte de ne pas le laisser paraître. Il ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction à l'homme qui gardait son parrain prisonnier.

Une fois devant la coupe, sur du béton relativement frais, il regarda pour voir où se trouvait la clé et la vit briller au fond du récipient. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et plongea sa main gauche à l'intérieur, mordant sa lèvre jusqu'au sang sous l'effet de la douleur. Il parvint tout de même à l'attraper et la sortir, la laissant tomber au sol alors qu'il secouait la main, voulant la refroidir un peu. Des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux mais il refusa de les laisser couler. Plutôt mourir.

* * *

- Ce gosse a une volonté pas croyable ! s'exclama Maugrey en voyant Harry s'engager dans le tunnel dont les parois étaient recouverte par des lames de fer.

- C'est bien ce qui m'effraie Alastor, c'est bien ce qui m'effraie.

Personne dans l'Ordre ne comprit l'exacte signification des paroles du directeur, mais cela ne leur plaisait pas du tout. Jusqu'où pouvait aller le frère du directeur ? Personne, excepté Albus, ne le savait.

* * *

Harry pénétra dans la dernière pièce où il se retrouva face à Alberforth.

- Et bien, jeune Harry, vous avez réellement une endurance hors du commun. Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Peut-être arriverez-vous finalement à délivrer votre parrain.

Harry ne répondit rien, sachant que le vieillard faisait tout pour l'énerver. Il connaissait cette technique, c'était celle de Lord Voldemort, alors il était blindé. Il se contenta donc de soutenir le regard de l'homme, ce qui ne contribua qu'à le faire sourire.

- Je vous suggère donc de me rejoindre pour la dernière épreuve.

Harry n'était pas réellement rassuré, mais il monta tout de même les quelques marches qui lui permirent de se retrouver là où se tenait Alberforth. Celui-ci le fit monter sur une plate-forme collée contre un mur et lui enchaîna, d'un coup de baguette magique, les pieds et les mains.

D'un autre coup, il fit disparaître le mur d'en face et Harry put y voir des sortes de pieux en bois planté dedans. Il fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il devrait faire mais, tout à coup, une révélation l'éclaira.

- Cette épreuve ne peut se terminer que par ma mort, souffla-t-il.

* * *

- Quoi ? fut le cri général à Grimmauld Place.

Seul Dumbledore ne paraissait pas surpris et se prit la tête dans les mains, sachant qu'il allait perdre son petit protégé. Mollie Weasley était, elle, dans les bras de son mari, des larmes coulant sur son visage et Rémus luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire de même. Les autres paraissaient trop choqué pour réagir.

* * *

- En effet. Après tout, pour libérer une âme, il m'en faut une autre en échanger. C'est donnant/donnant. Maintenant, il ne reste à savoir qu'une seule chose : êtes-vous prêt à sacrifier votre vie pour sauver celle de votre parrain'

* * *

- Harry, je t'en supplie, dis non ! hurlait mentalement Sirius, comme s'il espérait faire passer un message télépathique à l'adolescent.

Il ne voulait surtout pas cela ! Des larmes commençaient à rouler le long de ses joues alors qu'il attendait la réponse de son filleul.

* * *

Harry avait la gorge serrée mais sa décision était prise. Comme il l'avait dit à sa tante, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Sirius.

- Oui, finit-il par déclarer. Mais est-ce que vous pourriez lui transmettre un message de ma part ?

- Bien sûr. Mais êtes-vous vraiment sûr de vous. Une fois le mécanisme enclenché, il ne peut être arrêté.

Harry fut surpris que le vieillard le prévienne et lui laisse une dernière chance de se rétracter. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière, il voulait simplement pouvoir faire passer un message à Sirius.

- J'en suis certain. Je veux juste que Sirius sache que si je fais cela, c'est que je serais incapable de vivre sans lui, que de toute façon, s'il n'était pas là, je me tuerais, alors au moins, ma mort servira à quelque chose.

- Très bien, je transmettrais. Maintenant, allons-y…

* * *

Sirius sanglotait maintenant ouvertement après la déclaration que venait de faire Harry. Comment lui, qui ne connaissait que très peu le jeune garçon, pouvait-il être le dernier lien de celui-ci avec la vie ?

Mais il ne voulait pas cela, il ne voulait surtout pas voir son filleul mourir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui resterait après ? Quel rôle pourrait-il jouer ?

* * *

Harry, quand à lui, regardait la paroi de pic se rapprocher de plus en plus, se préparant à être transpercer. Il ne devait rien avoir de pire que d'attendre la mort. C'était infernal. Heureusement que le mécanisme avançait vite. Les pics n'était plus maintenant qu'à un centimètre de sa chair et il ferma les yeux, attendant la fin. 


	7. chapitre 7

**Behind The Veil**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Les maraudeuses : oui, je sais, je suis très sadique, mais de toute façon, je crois que tu connais déjà la suite ! allez, gros bisous

Cicin : je sais, c'est très sadique ! mais voilà la suite ! bisous

Raziel Tepes : Désolé, mais Alberforth ne sera pas trop proche de Harry.. ou alors, on ne le sais pas. sinon, je vois que tu as très bien compris de quoi est-ce que je me suis inspirée pour ces épreuves… allez, gros bisous

Kaorou : merci et voilà la suite !

Gaelle griffondor : contente que cela te plaise… voici la suite, bisous

Ilys : mais non, mais non, il faut ce calmer ! voici la suite… bisous

Nana13 : je suis contente que cela te plaise comme idée… voici la suite et gros bisous

Alinemcb54 : ben, je crois que tu vas être très contente alors… allez, bisous

Didi : réponse dans quelques lignes ! bisous

Michat : je sais, c'est méchant, mais y'avait une façon de savoir comment est-ce que Harry s'en sortira : en trouvant de quoi je m'étais inspirée ! allez, bisous

Kloona Patmol : euh… non, c'est pas vraiment Luna qui va venir le sauver, mais tu verras… et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira… bisous

BBjaguar : contente que tu aies aimé ! gros bisous

Hermionedu69 : et ben oui, je veux le sauver, alors on verra si ça va rejoindre ton idée, non ? allez, bisous

Vivi08 : exact, j'ai regardé cet épisode, pourtant Angel, je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup ! mais tout ceux qui l'auront vu se seront rendu compte de ce qui va se passer… allez, bisous

Théalie : vais-je tuer Harry ? ben suffit de lire les premières lignes du chapitre… allez, gros bisous

Britany LovArt : bien joué ! t'as tout compris ! allez, gros bisous

**Chapitre 7**

Lorsque, au bout de quelques secondes, Harry ne sentit toujours aucune douleur, il rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans la cage de Sirius, à côté de celui-ci, sans une seule égratignure.

Il mit quelques instants à réaliser que son parrain était là et surtout qu'il pleurait. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant la cause de son chagrin, mais remarqua bien vite l'écran qui affichait la salle de sa « mort ». Reprenant ses esprits, il se précipita vers l'homme et le prit dans ses bras, commençant à le bercer doucement.

- Chut… c'est fini, je suis là… je suis là, murmura-t-il en caressant les longs cheveux de Sirius, voulant le calmer.

Il s'écarta de lui et prit son visage dans ses mains, pour l'obliger à le regarder en face.

A Grimmauld Place, beaucoup de monde avait cru que Harry allait réellement mourir cette fois-ci, mais ils l'avaient vu disparaître pour réapparaître au côté du prisonnier. Ils avaient tous ressentit un soulagement innommable, après la frayeur qu'ils avaient eu. Même Rogue n'avait pas prit la peine de cacher ses émotions quand il avait u que le fils Potter était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver celle de son parrain. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le gamin avait un tel sens du sacrifice : il ne dirait plus jamais qu'il était égoïste et arrogant comme son père !

Brusquement l'écran disparut et toutes les issues se réouvrirent, montrant ainsi qu'ils étaient libre de sortir : aucun d'eux ne mit plus de quelques secondes avant de se lever et de sortir, direction le Ministère de la Magie.

- Harry, murmura Sirius, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Oui, je suis là. Allez, arrête de pleurer, j'aime pas te voir pleurer.

Harry passa ses doigts sur les joues de l'homme, effaçant les traces d'eau. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son travail car Sirius se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre lui, comme s'il avait peur de le voir s'envoler.

- Ne refais plus jamais cela, Harry. Ne sacrifie jamais ta vie pour la mienne, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Dis pas cela, Sirius. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es ma seule famille, Sirius, ma seule famille.

Sirius finit par se détacher de lui et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Ils étaient toujours mouillé mais les larmes ne coulaient plus. L'homme passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son filleul.

Malheureusement, leur moment de tendresse fut interrompu par la venue d'Alberforth. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de commencer à parler que Harry lui posait la question qui lui brûlait les lettres.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore en vie ?

- La première épreuve testait votre logique, votre intelligence et votre capacité dans les matières magiques. La deuxième, votre endurance, votre volonté et votre résistance à la douleur. La dernière testait simplement votre sens du sacrifice. Et vous les avez réussies toutes les trois avec brio. Vous êtes donc libre de sortir. Passez le bonjour à votre directeur de ma part. il ne devrait pas mettre longtemps à arriver…. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour le reste de la guerre.

Il disparut ensuite, laissant les deux hommes entre eux.

- Il… il a dit que Dumbledore allait arriver, murmura Harry.

- Ben oui… pourquoi ? interrogea Sirius en fronçant les sourcils

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux et planta son regard dans celui de son parrain.

- J'ai recruté ma tante pour qu'elle détourne l'attention des membres de l'Ordre cette nuit et me suit enfui avec une amie jusqu'ici. Je vais me faire tuer !

Sirius cligna les yeux, complètement ébahi. Même si, en y réfléchissant bien, il était logique que Dumbledore n'avait pas autorisé cette petite escapade.

- Enfin, c'est pas grave…. Allons-y.

Il aida son parrain à se remettre debout. Celui-ci fut pris d'un vertige et dut se raccrocher à Harry.

- Ça va, Sirius ?

- Juste le tournis…. C'est bon, ça va aller maintenant.

Mais lorsqu'il essaya de marcher, ses jambes cédèrent et il ne dut son salut qu'aux réflexes fulgurants de son filleul qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il était très faible à cause de son emprisonnement, même s'il n'avait pas duré longtemps.

- Prend appui sur moi, d'accord ?

Sirius hocha la tête, un peu honteux de sa faiblesse, mais content de pouvoir conter sur son filleul. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la cage, puis Harry laissa l'homme prendre appui sur les barreaux pendant qu'il se rechaussait et reprenait la corde et sa baguette.

- Allez Sirius, vient, il faut remonter. Luna nous attend en haut.

Sirius se mit donc en marche, presque totalement appuyé sur l'adolescent. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant le nom de Luna. Qui était donc cette jeune fille dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler ?

- Qui est Luna ?

- Une fille de l'année de Ginny. Elle est très gentille. Un peu bizarre mais hyper sympa. Elle est venue avec nous en juin. Et vu qu'il me fallait quelqu'un qui ne soit pas au QG pour venir, voilà…. Enfin ! Tu verras…

Sirius ne répondit rien mais il resserra sa prise autour du bras de Harry. Ils étaient sur le point d'entamer la montée. Mais comment faire ? se demandait Harry. Il ne pouvait pas monter comme cela, sans rien.

- Sirius, tu pourrais faire un sort avec ma baguette ?

Il acquiesça et Harry lui remit sa baguette pour qu'il le fasse. En moins d'une minute, une sorte d'escalier lumineux, immatériel, tait en place, leur permettant de remonter jusqu'à la sortie du voile, en plein milieu du département des Mystères.

La montée fut pénible, très pénible, et Harry devait presque porter son parrain pour que celui-ci ne s'encouble pas à chaque pas. c'était à se demander s'il avait été nourrit dans sa prison. Apparemment, pas beaucoup ou certainement pas assez pour être en forme. Et dire qu'ils auraient pu éviter de perdre tout ce temps si Lupin et Dumbledore n'avait pas passé leur temps à dire que Sirius était mort !

Enfin, le principal était qu'ils avaient réussi à se sortir de là et qu'ils allaient pouvoir retourner à Grimmauld Place et la vie pourrait reprendre son cours normal. Oh ! Et bien, il y avait encore cette histoire de prophétie, mais avec Sirius à ses côtés, il était prêt à affronter Voldemort et tout son armée de Mangemort. Et avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient bientôt à capturer Pettigrow et Sirius serait libre. Ils pourraient vivre ensemble ensuite !

Peu importe ce que pouvait dire Dumbledore quant à la protection du sang de Pétunia, Sirius serait son gardien légal et personne ne pourrait l'obliger à vivre séparé de lui. Ce serait tout simplement parfait.

Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, fut bientôt surpris par la lumière qui lui parvenait. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivé jusqu'en haut de la pente. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à faire le dernier bout.

- Luna ! cria Harry. Aide-moi !

Il entendit de rapide bruit de pas et le visage de la jeune fille apparut, suivit de ses deux mains tendues.

- Attrape ses mains, Sirius !

L'homme obéit à son filleul et s'empara des mains de Luna qui l'aida à se sortir du rideau. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol et regarda la blondinette assister Harry qui s'extirpait, tant bien que mal, du mauvais pas dans lequel il se trouvait.

L'adolescent rejoignit l'homme à terre et les deux se sourire. Harry regarda ensuite Luna et l'attira à lui pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Peut-être sous le coup de la surprise, la jeune fille se laissa faire et rendit son étreinte au Survivant alors que Sirius les regardait en souriant. De toute évidence, son filleul avait un nouveau béguin.

Finalement, il se décida à prendre la parole. Il se racla la gorge, forçant les deux amis à se retourner vers lui.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais bien être présenté à cette charmante demoiselle, Harry.

Le garçon secoua rapidement la tête, pour se reprendre.

- Bien sûr, alors Sirius, je te présente Luna Lovegood qui comme je l'ai dit est une amie très chère. Luna, je présente Sirius, mon parrain, qui n'est ni un criminel, ni un chanteur de rock.

La jeune fille hocha la tête lors de la présentation, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de son anormalité. Sirius, par contre, manqua de s'étouffer. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de chanteur ?

- Euh… Harry ?

- Je t'expliquerais un de ces jours, ne t'en fais pas. par contre, je crois qu'il va bientôt falloir qu'on y aille, sinon, on risque de se faire prendre par un gars du Ministère.

Sirius fronça les sourcils avant de réaliser que oui, ils étaient bien en plein milieu du Ministère de la Magie mais que non, il n'y avait personne. Quelle heure était-il ? Il formula sa question à haute voix.

- Il est un peu plus de 4h.

- Quoi ??? Mais à quelle heure est-ce que vous aviez rendez-vous ?

- Euh… entre 11h et 11h30… et oui, avant que tu gueules, je sais très bien que c'était très dangereux, mais j'étais vraiment prêt à tout !

Sirius ne voulut même pas répondre à cela. Après tout, que pouvait-il ajouter ? Cela le touchait réellement, surtout maintenant que tout le monde le prenait pour un meurtrier et s'était retourné contre lui.

- Allons-y, finit par déclarer Harry, se remettant debout.

Il aida les deux autres à en faire de même et, Sirius prenant appui sur les deux jeunes, ils se mirent en route, en direction de la sortie.

Seulement, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller bien loin. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Harry et Luna réagirent immédiatement et pointèrent simultanément leur baguette en direction des nouveaux arrivants.


	8. chapitre 8

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Cicin : oui, je sais, je fais des fins sadiques, mais pour excuse j'avais pensé mettre ce chapitre presque tout de suite après… bon, j'ai quelque problèmes avec mon ordi que j'ai du aller faire réparer… enfin, voilà le dernier chapitre !

Raziel Tepes : bien deviné ! gros bisous

Théalie : malheureusement, il n'y aura pas d'engueulade… enfin bon.. bisous

Les maraudeuses : je suis contente que tu aimes à ce point ! allez, gros bisous

Britany LovArt : bien joué ! bisous

Nana13 : mais, j'allais quand même pas le tuer ! allez, bisous

Yaya : et voici la suite, le dernier chapitre ! bisous

Lanya : ben oui, je continue…. Je voulais le poster plus tôt, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordi… bisous

Kloona Jedusor : ben tu verras qui c'est ! et puis, pour répondre à ta question, c'est le dernier chapitre… bisous

Hermionedu69 : et bien, tu verras… gros bisous

Gaelle griffondor : c'est très gentil ! bisous

Ilys : gros merci ! bisous

Mystick : voici la suite ! gros bisous

Kitty-luv-Snape : et oui, il reste qu'un chapitre, mais c'est le dernier ! gros bisous

**Chapitre 8**

Quand il vit Dumbledore se dessiner devant lui, Harry soupira de soulagement et baissa sa baguette, incitant Luna à en faire de même. Seulement, quand il vit le monde qu'il y avait derrière le vieil homme, il fut tout de suite moins rassurés : il allait se faire tuer ! Surtout qu'il y avait Mollie Weasley et que sa colère était, pour lui, pire à affronter que Voldemort et son armée entière. Et d'ailleurs, Rémus non plus n'avait pas vraiment l'air content. Le pauvre, il venait déjà de perdre son ami et lui, ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de risquer sa vie moins d'un mois après.

- Euh… Sirius, protège-moi, murmura le jeune homme, juste assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama ce dernier, faisant mine de se mettre en avant. Je ne suis pas sur que je serais très efficace mais je ferais tout mon possible. N'approchez pas de mon filleul ! finit-il à l'intention des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ceci arracha un sourire à Dumbledore et quelques autres personnes.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Sirius, je ne compte pas crier sur Harry. Après tout, il a été le seul assez intelligent pour ne pas s'arrêter aux apparences et ne pas croire immédiatement à votre mort. Bien que je serais très intéressé de savoir comment il a su qu'il pourrait arriver à vous rejoindre.

Harry comprit tout de suite que c'était une question qui lui était adressée, même si l'homme était toujours entrain de parler à son parrain.

- Une histoire de… souvenir, mais on pourrait peut-être en parler au QG ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête et fit volte-face, comme la plupart des personnes. Seuls Mollie et Arthur vinrent vers Harry, la femme le serrant dans ses bras, et l'homme se contentant de lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Apparemment, les deux avaient eu la peur de leur vie.

Rémus aussi resta dans la salle et alla se pendre au cou de Sirius.

- Ne me refais plus jamais cela, je t'en supplie, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Promis Moony…

Harry regarda les deux amis à nouveau réuni en souriant et porte ensuite son regard sur Luna qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Puisque Madame Weasley l'avait enfin lâchée, il alla vers elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour sortir de la salle, suivit des autres.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à retourner à Grimmauld Place, et finir les vacances…. Cet été s'annonçait bien meilleur que prévu…

FIN

**P.S : Désolée pour le temps, mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordi et on a dû le faire réparer donc… ben je ne l'ai récupéré que aujourd'hui…**


End file.
